


Something of Us

by Black_Hunter



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hunter/pseuds/Black_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles, Flashes and Oneshots from prompts of a challenge I've found on facebook.<br/>There are four categories (AU, Fluff, Angst and Slice of Life) with ten prompts for each category. I will just choose random category and prompt. Hope you enjoy this with me.<br/>From the first chapter: "Boruto Uzumaki.<br/>He was the eldest son of her parents’ best friend and the worst nightmare of every seven years old girl with a skirt, due to his barbaric habit of raising up the skirts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello xD Okay, first thing to be said is, obviously, that my first language is not english but italian, so if I make any mistakes - really ANY mistakes - please say it. I'm still not so good with english, so your help will really be appreciated.  
> Second thing, this chapter, as the title say, should be angst, but it isn't. It's not my fault though, but Sarada's fault, so go complain to her.  
> Third - and last one we all hope - I want to thanks [Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia) for being my beta for this series xD Thanks Layla!

**Category** **:** Angst

**Prompt:** Fracture

 

 

If Sarada Uchiha could remind just one thing in her whole life, that surely would be her total and constant _bad luck_.

In her family – especially her father’s family – that wasn't any news: that damn bitch seemed to have the particular attitude to stay _always_ glued to each ass ever belonged to Uchiha family.

That day, however, Sarada hoped to be a little less unfortunate than usual, not only because her parents’ friends – and their child – were all host at her, but because _he_ was there.

Boruto Uzumaki.

He was the eldest son of her parents’ best friend and the worst nightmare of every seven years old girl with a skirt, due to his barbaric habit of raising up the skirts.

However, he wasn't, in that moment, the actual problem of the child; the real question for Sarada was: how did she, daughter of the pupils of two Sannin – even if one of them was controversial – fall like an idiot and fractured her leg in the courtyard in front of the house?

She didn't know.

She only knew she was on Boruto's shoulders, who was bringing her back home; she was holding her broken glasses in the right hand, while hot tears fell making her eyes red and puffy.

It _really_ hurt, even for a proud girl like her who was disgusted by such a pitiful action: she _wasn't able_ not to cry.

“Don’t worry, _Megane*,_ ” said the boy wearily, while was carrying her up to the seventh floor of the building “we’re almost there”.

But, in that moment, Sarada was too busy – whining on his neck – telling him not to call her in that way to notice that her heart beating was stronger than before.

 

 

 

  * *Megane: literal meaning is “girl with glasses”, but here is intended as “four eye”




End file.
